Things Unsaid, Empty Beds, and Bad Behavior
by Darth Avery
Summary: She was going to atone herself, save the galaxy, when it all died around her. Lickilly for Eleos Roothes, she still had him by her side. LSFExilexAtton, a wee bit of fluff, rated K for IMPLIED SECKS. Read and Review plz, if you do I'll love you.


**Things Unsaid, Empty Beds, and Bad Behavior**

_AN: My second take at Star Wars fiction. I'm really trying to make this one serious as possible, cause I feel some of my best work is in serious business, folks. Still, that doesn't mean there can't be a little mush! Yeah, I'm trying to do something original, so here's my crazy attempt. Note Two Things Though: One, I own nothing, this is all Obsidian's and BioWare and God's and all that other stuff; even the title is a quote from a Maroon 5 song! Two: My PCs name is Eleos Roothes. Eleos is a symbolic name, in greek mythology she's the Goddess of Pity. Even the last name may be recognizable to a Star Wars fan. Bonus points if you recognize the last name! Yeah, I do clever stuff like that. Enjoy and review plz. _

_  
_She laid there on the ground, unknowing of what was around her. There were leaves rustling in the wind, and somewhere off in the distance, she heard a kinrath squeal. She felt weak, unable to move, so she just lied on the ground in the enclave, the wild nature mixing with old and new stone around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head to observe her surroundings. It was empty, and even worse, it was quiet. Pushing herself off the ground, Eleos Roothes stood to observe more. Standing, she noticed the three piles on the ground, piles of cloth and grey skin, lying limp and lifeless on the grassy enclave floor.

She didn't want to look, but she had to. Eleos already knew, but she didn't want to believe. Slowly, she stepped forward to the lifeless bodies, never breaking her gaze from them. In her right hand, she gripped her double bladed lightsaber, The closer she got, the tighter her grip. Reaching the body in the middle, and recognising it as Master Vrook, she knelt down to look at him closely. He looked horrible, his skin was cold as Ilum, and a horrid lifeless grey that she hadn't seen on those under the distinct impression of the Dark Side. He felt completely deprived of the force, as if every last midichlorian had been stolen from his body.

Her legs wiggled beneath her as she looked, and the lightsaber dropped from her hand to the ground. The tears welled in her eyes, and her feet gave in. She fell to her knees at her former master's corpses and let her emotions get the best of her. She felt crushed for letting Kreia do this to her masters. She knew this passionate responce was wrong, but she couldn't stop it.

"Failure" The word was ringing in her head. She had failed the Jedi, she had failed Kreia, she had failed the galaxy, she had failed her friends, and she had failed herself. She needed to find someone to talk to, she needed someone to let out. Her legs didn't want to move, she spiritually didn't want to leave, but she needed someone now. It was her time of need. Than she remembered the comlink. Reaching into the pocket of her robes, she pulled out the comlink and spoke into it "Atton?" Her voice sounded frail and sorrowful, "Please answer."

"Eleos?" His voice responded, he sounded in pain. "Oh God, please hurry...those handmaidens.."

"Atton, I know." She said, she whimpered, "I need you here."

"Ele," He responded, calling her by his nickname for her. "I'm hurt. I can't..."

"Please!" She said, despair in her voice, tears still flowing from her eyes, "I need you!"

There was a pause, "Alright. I'll be there."

--

Whenever Atton imagined a Jedi Enclave, this was not what came to mind. "Then again," he thought, "when repaired, I'm sure these masters didn't have pretty in mind." Walking through a dark cracked hallway, he saw a large circular area, a lone jedi kneeling in her robes. "Eleos." he said, running forward. She didn't respond when she heard his footsteps walking behind her. Than, he noticed the bodies, "My God, what happened?" He asked her.

"Kreia." Eleos responded, staring straight ahead. "She...drained the force from their bodies. Vrook, Kai Ell, Kavar...all three are gone." Her lip quivered and tears welled in her eyes again. Atton kneeled next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder was small and hunches, and his long fingers rested gently enough to somehow feel her pain. Her head fell into her cupped hands as she cried, "I could have save them." She said, "I'm a failure to the order."

"No." Atton said, "You couldn't have stopped Kreia, and you know it. She's twisted all of us into her little game." Eleos still sat there sobbing. "The handmaidens took her to Atris..."

Eleos raised her head and looked at Atton, her lips quivering, and her green eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. "Kreia will kill Atris. She's too powerful, especially for me." Normally, Eleos wouldn't talk about herself like that. It was just so horrid to witness the death of her former mentors at the hands on someone she knows she could stop. It made her question her skills, it made her question herself. She looked at Atton again with such despair in her eyes. "Oh Atton," She reached for him and pulled him unexpectedly into a hug, "I've let all of you down."

Atton was surprised by her care for his approval, "Listen Ele," He said to her, tilting her chin up to look straight into his eyes, "You've done nothing but impress me in all of our travels, and I'm sure the same goes for everyone else too."

A small smile came to the Exile's face, and she moved the sleeve of her robe to wipe away the tears. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah." Atton said, He moved his slender hand off his shoulder and reached for his belt, pulling off a lightsaber, "I mean, you brought the Force out of me? You're incredible."

She smiled at him and looked back, "Well, I haven't done this alone. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be on Goto's yacht, flying above Nar Shaddaa. You're pretty incredible yourself."

Atton tried to hide it by scratching the side of his face, but Eleos could see him blushing. "Thanks... I really care about you."  
"Atton, are you trying to say--"

"I uh..." His face was almost crimson, "It's hard to explain."

"Atton," Eleos stood up, "We're about to go save the universe. You can tell me anything, and I'll still feel the same way about you."

He stood up too, standing close to her. "Alright," He took a deep breath, and put her hands in his. His long rough fingers intertwined with her gloved ones, "Eleos, I think I'm in love with you."

"Atton...I." She held his hands tightly, "I know." She let go and removed one of her gloves. He'd not seen her hands in a while, they were almost always gloved. Due to the consistent wear, they were smooth on top, but the palms were callused from years of lightsaber wielding and unarmed combat. She moved a hand to brush his cheek. Her olive skinned hands against his flushed face. A current moved through her fingers as she brushed his face, "I've known since I met you. I know your compassion, your anger, your pain, your love." Drawing closer to him, she moved her hands to his waist. "I feel the same way."

With those last five words, Atton didn't need any permission to move on. He leaned forward quickly, kissing her. His breath tasted of spice and juma, hers of salt and the bitter paste used to brush her teeth. The kiss sent shock waves pulsing through his veins as he put his hands on her waist, around her robes. Eleos felt a weight lift off her shoulders. All the self doubt, all the anger at Kreia, all the lost sleep and bad memories flew from her mind during the kiss. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, limply hanging them off his skin. She pulled away and inhaled, her breath gone. Moving her hands back to his waist, she nuzzled her face in his chest.

"You know," Atton quietly whispered to her, "This isn't exactly following Jedi Code..."

Eleos didn't move, just muttered, "I'm not exactly known for following code, Atton."

"True. Still, in the Enclave?"

A pause, "Let's move this to the ship. You punch in the coordinates to Telos, tell T3 to watch the controls." She let go and started walking towards the exit, her robes flowing behind her, "Than meet me in the Starboard Dormitory."

Atton stood for a second looking. "Anything you say, Ele."

She rested her arm in the doorway, and stood looking with a grin on her face, "You know just what to say to make me feel better." With that, she walked out of the enclave, leaving behind and questions of the future. She was going to save the galaxy, and Atton would be at her side.


End file.
